Roy vs Lust
by DarkFlameTailz
Summary: I loved this episode so much and this has been pulling at me for a while now I just had to write it! Take a step back and see just what happened while Hawkeye and Al were attacked! Roys POV


_I thought this episode was the best! ~ Roy vs. Lust ~ _

_I wanted to mostly write this because I wanted to fill in the one scene you don't see when Lust is after Al and Hawkeye. _

##################

In just moments of telling my second lieutenant to keep his guard up I heard him screaming in pain.

I turned in a flash to see that 'monster' inject her long claw like nails into him.

My mind raced as I watched him fall blood pooling around him, the image of my best friend, Maes, entered my mind and I panicked.

"Havoc!" I yelled as a reaction.

"Forget it...he's a dead man." Lust grinned, obviously pleased with herself.

Now that's an answer I wasn't going to put up with, "No his not!" I snapped and shot her in the chest.

"Give it up you can't kill me."

I already knew it wouldn't kill her but it got her down long enough for me to make my move. "Then you won't mind if I borrow this!" I quickly took the philosophers stone out of her chest, if this thing was her heart them maybe it would keep her dead long enough for me to use it. All that mattered to me at that moment was to save my subordinate.

"I don't know much about medical alchemy but if this can enhance my ability..." before I could even do anything I felt my hand become engulfed in something and heard that nerve racking voice.

"You really should buy a girl dinner first before you stick your hand in her chest..." she mocked.

All I could do at that moment was try to get free but it was to late her body was fully back to normal and next thing I knew fiery pain shot though me, she long freaky dagger-like fingers were in my side.

As she pulled her claws free from my side I fell with no hope of getting up.

She still had a hold of my other gloved hand, and slowly as if enjoying my pain; which I know she was, pulled my glove off. "I really hate to do this, but you've forced me to kill you, you were a prime candidate for sacrifice and all..." she said sounded disappointed  
as she ripped my glove to bits."

"Damn you..." I breathed out though the pain.

"You can stay here and watch poor Jean bleed to death...then you can die." she said with a grin as she left the room.

I couldn't move and I was losing blood fast. "Havoc...talk to me." I said, beyond hope for an answer, but none came. "Havoc-you can't die...not before I do..."

Still no repose, "Havoc..."

I couldn't give up, I still had a bit of fight left in me...but without my gloves...wait!

I looked over to Jeans limp body and saw his liter we used for an exposition of the room. Jean made a comment that it didn't work any more...but with a simple transmutation I knew I could get it to be good as new.

Crawling over as fast as I could I grabbed the burnt up liter and fixed it with alchemy.

It worked! Now for my transmutation circle...I quickly found a small burnt up rusty knife-it would work.

I knew I had to work fast, not only was I bleeding to death, but so was Jean and worse-my fist lieutenant Hawkeye was still out there, Lust would head for her next! I couldn't let her get hurt...I would never forgive my self if I didn't get there in time to save her. I HAD TO SAVE HER!

With the blade I cut a transmutation circle into my right hand. Now I could use _my _alchemy! Before I lost even more blood I sat up to the point to examine my wound and lit the liter. With my own alchemy I sealed my wound shut. People only see fire as destruction...but I know better. Being a master of flames I know how to use my fire to my benefit.

The pain I was causing myself almost made me pass out, but the thought of my forever loyal first lieutenant kept me going, refusing to black out.

I slowly stood up and limped over to my second lieutenant and sealed his wounds the same way I did mine before forcing myself to run out the door after Lust.

As I got closer to where I suspected they would be I heard Al's voice.

"I won't run away! I'm tired of seeing people die! I won't allow anyone else to get hurt-not when I can protect them!"

I couldn't have said it better my self, sometimes it was hard to believe he was just a kid.

"Well said Alphonse, I couldn't agree more." I remarked. I knew once Al heard my voice he would know what to do...which he did.

I lit the liter and a blast of fire engulfed Lust-I heard her pained cry of agony and didn't feel remorse.

"Looks like I can get you on your knees after all." I said in a mocking tone, referring to earlier when she claimed I couldn't.

"You said I couldn't kill you...but I'm willing to try and prove you wrong." I went on still blasting her with fire that made the room shake. "So lets just see how many times it's going to take!" I snapped lighting another blast of fire.

She screamed in agony as she kept trying to get up from the massive amount of flames that burned her flesh away from bone.

I watched with cold hatful eyes as she kept trying and once I saw her run at me with all she had, a long claw nail aimed right at my head for a hoped dead shot I lit her a flame again...the blade like finger mere inches from my skull.

"You killed me..." she breathed falling back words, her body fading to dust. "I love how cold and forced your eyes are..." she commented. "I can't wait 'til the day they are wide with agony...its coming...its coming..." and with that the stone which was her heart became dust-and she was gone...it was over.

I couldn't stand any long and fell to the ground, my first lieutenant ran over to me, worry clear in her eyes, I got there just in time, she wasn't hurt-thank goodness, or maybe thank God, but I didn't believe in him, but if he was real, then maybe I should.

I thanked Al for keeping her safe and heard her say I needed to be taken to the hospital, which reminded me, Jean needed one to...at least they were all three alive.

######

**How many sins dose Roy kill? By my count when it comes to the Brotherhood, so far, is two. **_**Lust and Envy.**_** Does he kill the others? (Just don't tell me about Pride-I don't want that one spoiled) **


End file.
